Une interview très spéciale
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Arnold Wright, petit journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier, se voit confier la tâche très spéciale d'interviewer Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Il va apprendre bien des choses sur le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et ses adeptes.


Bonjour à tous ! Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié, du moins ce fandom. Toutes mes excuses. Je vous présente ici un texte dont je tire l'inspiration de plusieurs sketches d'humoristes que vous connaissez surement, les Inconnus. Je pense qu'en lisant, vous trouverez les références, sinon demandez moi. Pour e reste du texte, j'ai essayé de donner une personnalité à tout le monde, j'ai ma propre vision des mangemorts, même si ici on ne peut pas réellement considérer tout ça comme canon. Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling, hormis le personnage d'Arnold Wright, que j'ai inventé.

* * *

Arnold Wright observa le grand manoir qui se tenait devant lui avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation. Après tout il ne faisait que son métier de journaliste. Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'écrire un article sur la bagarre qui avait éclaté entre un gobelin et un sorcier dans un pub ou sur la nouvelle biographie de telle célébrité qui venait de paraître. Non, ici, il s'agissait pour lui d'aller interviewer Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ses disciples, les mangemorts.

Quand son patron lui avait annoncé ça, il ne l'avait d'abord pas cru. Après tout il n'était pas le meilleur journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier et son domaine se bornait aux faits divers. Mais son patron avait été on ne peut plus sérieux et lui avait demandé un article très détaillé : photos de Vous-Savez-Qui, des mangemorts, de leur QG. Des questions très précises sur ce que faisait Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Prononcé, à quoi s'occupaient les mangemorts de leur temps libre, pourquoi avaient-ils choisit cette voie… bref, la journée s'annonçait bien remplie et il priait pour être vivant en ressortant d'ici. Il resta planté devant le portail en fer forgé noir, très bien travaillé au passage, ne sachant pas comment se faire annoncer. Devait-il taper, sortir sa baguette ? Il n'y avait même pas d'elfe pour l'accueillir. Finalement il frappa son poing contre la porte, se sentant parfaitement idiot. S'il n'arrivait même pas à pénétrer dans la propriété de Lucius Malefoy, comment allait-il réussir le reste ? Au contact de la main, le portail s'ouvrit en grand, lentement, permettant au journaliste de découvrir le manoir Malefoy et ses jardins.

Arnold s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait assuré, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer les haies bien taillées, les taillis de fleurs bien entretenues et même, à sa plus grande surprise, des paons d'une bancheur éclatante, qui se pavanaient fièrement. Décidément Lucius Malefoy ne se refusait rien.

Quand il arriva à l'entrée du manoir, la porte était déjà ouverte, et un petit elfe se tenait sur le seuil. Quand il le vit, il s'inclina avant de le faire entrer, le débarrasser de sa cape et de le conduire vers la pièce où se déroulerait l'interview. Arnold le suivi, une pile de parchemins vierges entre les mains, ainsi qu'une plume avec encre intégrée et un appareil photo autour du cou. Il fut conduit dans une pièce située dans le fond du manoir, assez vaste, où l'attendait Vous-Savez-Qui et les mangemorts, tous bien installés autour d'une longue table, leur maître en haut de table, bien entendu. L'elfe s'en alla, le laissant seul milieu de ce groupe de mages noirs, craints par toute la population sorcière.

Vous-savez-qui ne se leva pas, se contentant de faire signe à Arnold de s'installer sur un siège vide. Ce dernier s'exécuta, manquant de trébucher dans sa hâte, provoquant de petits ricanements chez les mangemorts.

« Euh… bonjour à tous. Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté de me recevoir dans vôtre, euh, quartier général, c'est ça ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Il pouvait sentir les regards inquisiteurs des mangemorts sur lui. Ça commençait bien.

« On va commencer si vous voulez bien – dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué – qui veut être interrogé en premier ? A moins que vous ne vouliez que je vous interroge tous en même temps? »

Il y eu un petit moment de blanc, qui fut interrompu par Voldemort, n'ayons pas peur de l'appeler ainsi.

« Pose tes questions et on répondra. Alors dépêche-toi avant que je ne regrette d'avoir accepté cette interview.

\- D'accord, d'accord! – Il se pencha sur le parchemin qui contenait les questions et le fit flotter juste à côté de lui pour faciliter sa prise de notes. – Pour commencer, j'aimerais vous demander comment vous est venue l'idée de créer ce groupe? Enfin, nous aimerons savoir les raisons exactes. – plume en main, il jeta un coup d'œil à Voldemort, qui plissa ses yeux rouges. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question apparemment.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ? La raison est pourtant simple : éradiquer les moldus et les sangs de bourbe de la terre et que les sorciers de sang pur gouvernent le monde comme il se doit ! Je suis ici pour diriger le monde quand ma mission sera accomplie.

\- Oui, ça nous le savons, mais nous voudrions en savoir plus : comment comptez vous faire….

\- Vous me croyiez assez idiot pour dévoiler mes plans dans votre journal ?

\- Non ! Mais les lecteurs aimeraient avoir une idée assez précise de ce qui adviendra plus tard lorsque vous serez au pouvoir… par exemple, une fois votre mission accomplie, les moldus éradiqués de la planète et les sangs purs au pouvoir, qu'allez-vous faire ? Puisque tous vos ennemis seront morts, qu'allez-vous faire ensuite ? A quoi ressemblera le monde des sorciers quand vous aurez pris le pouvoir ? »

Voldemort réfléchit pendant quelques instants. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas réellement réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire après avoir accompli son but ultime : tuer Harry Potter et gouverner le monde.

« Hum… et bien je ne sais pas. Moi et les sangs purs auront le pouvoir, voilà tout !

\- Oui, mais qu'adviendra-t-il des relations avec les autres pays ? Les infrastructures ? L'économie ? Le ministère de la magie ? Je ne doute pas que vous soyez puissant, mais c'est déjà bien difficile de s'occuper d'un pays, alors le monde entier…

\- Et bien je demanderais assistance à mes plus fidèles serviteurs, n'est-ce pas ? – Il jeta un coup d'œil aux mangemorts qui s'empressèrent d'acquiescer – je serai le maître et eux exécuterons mes ordres. Je leur laisserai s'occuper de la politique et de l'administration. Quant aux relations avec les autres pays, je n'en vois pas l'utilité, puisque je gouvernerai la terre entière. Je n'aurai besoin que d'un traducteur.

\- Tout ça est noté. Bon, question suivante… - il se tourna vers les mangemorts – pourquoi avez-vous choisit cette voie ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné envie d'entrer au service de votre maître ?

\- Le pouvoir bien sûr ! – Bellatrix Lestrange le regardait d'un air hautain, comme si la réponse à la question était d'une évidence même. – Pouvoir tuer et torturer tous ces sales sangs de bourbes et traitres à leur sang, leur lancer des doloris pour les rendre fous ou les vider de leur sang. »

Elle fut interrompue par un mangemort, bien bâtit, avec une voix rauque. Il semblait à l'étroit sur son siège et fixait Bellatrix d'un air mauvais.

« Moi par exemple, avant j'étais un vrai voyou, une brute. Une terreur quoi. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher de tabasser ceux qui me plaisaient pas. J'leur lançais des maléfices.

\- Et vous ne le faites plus ? – demanda Arnold d'un air étonné.

\- Si, mais maintenant je le fais pour le seigneur des ténèbres. »

Le mangemort, qui s'appelait Rowle, semblait très satisfait de cette rencontre. Arnold regarda les autres mangemorts, il avait besoin de plus de réponses. Ce fut Walden Mcnair qui prit la parole, sa hache posée à côté de lui.

« Moi aussi j'aime bien tuer, mais j'aime pas l'avada kedavra. C'est trop propre et rapide. J'préfère quand la mort est lente et douloureuse, et que le sang coule. Puis chez les McNair, on est de sang-pur depuis plus de dix générations, je tiens à ce que notre clan ne soit pas souillé par du sang de moldus. – il frissonna à l'évocation de cette possibilité, faisant tourner le manche de sa hache entre ses doigts. Fenrir Greyback, qui se tenait à côté de Mcnair, hocha la tête avant de se racler la gorge.

\- C'est la même chose pour moi. Enfin je ne suis pas officiellement mangemort. Pas encore. Mais ça me permet de mordre le plus de personnes possibles, surtout des enfants. Ils ont si bons goût… »

Le regard de Greyback se perdit pendant quelques instants. Arnold ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner devant le regard à la fois vide et fou du loup-garou évoquant les enfants… il lui faisait plus peur que Voldemort en personne.

« Moi je suis ici parce que j'étais rejeté, incompris. Même mes soi-disant amis me sous estimaient et se moquaient de moi. Du coup j'ai voulu leur montrer de quoi je suis capable. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler. C'était Peter Petigrew. D'habitude il parlait peu, se faisait très discret. Sa prise de parole semblait même avoir étonné Vodemort. Arnold prit note, avant de jeter un regard vers les autres mangemorts. Il avait encore besoin d'au moins une réponse. Une petite sorcière, assez enrobée se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention vers elle.

« Moi et mon frère, Amycus, somme devenus mangemorts parce que c'était évident pour nous. On a toujours défendu la pureté du sang. On a tenté de monté un groupe, mais ce n'était pas très facile, surtout qu'on s'voulait très pur et nous avons rencontré le seigneur des ténèbres, encore plus exigent que nous. Alors on a laissé tomber notre groupe et maintenant on est là !

\- Très intéressant… bon, maintenant j'aimerais savoir comment fonctionne le groupe : avez-vous un poste précis, un lieu autre que celui-ci pour vous réunir ? D'autres symboles à connaître ?

\- Nous allons parfois dans notre manoir. Il sert à enfermer des prisonniers en trop. – fit Rodolphus Lestrange – On a des cachots et surtout mon frère et moi sommes doués pour interroger les gens, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. – Lui et son frère se regardèrent avec un petit sourire en coin. – Puis notre manoir est bien plus spacieux que celui-ci.

\- Ferme la Rodolphus. Ton manoir est peut-être plus grand, mais au moins le mien a plus de valeur. Le tien manque de tomber en ruine.

\- C'est sans doute parce que ma femme, mon frère et moi croupissions à Azkaban et qu'il n'y avait personne pour l'entretenir, pendant que toi tu te faisais coiffer par un elfe de maison. »

Lucius Malefoy lança un regard meurtrier à Rodolphus, qui lui arborait un sourire narquois, sachant très bien qu'il venait de remporter la dispute. Evoquer ses années à Azkaban, devant son maître en plus et les années de « liberté » de Lucius marchait toujours. Rabastan se lança alors dans la suite des explications, l'air aussi heureux que son frère.

« Sinon nous n'avons pas de poste précis, mais le seigneur de ténèbres sait exactement quelle tâche nous confier.

\- Parfaitement. – Voldemort sourit – Je sais parfaitement quelle tâche assigner à mes mangemorts. Par exemple je sais que je confie les missions d'ordre politique à Yaxley, il est très compétent dans ce domaine. Je sais que je peux compter sur Severus pour obtenir des informations sur Potter. Et par exemple ma très chère Bellatrix – celle-ci frémit à l'entente de son nom – est très douée en ce qui concerne la torture. »

On avait l'impression que Voldemort parlait de ses enfants et de ce qu'ils faisaient à l'école. C'est tout juste s'il ne leur caressait pas le sommet de la tête.

« Sinon moi je reconnais que je ne suis pas le plus doué en ce qui concerne les duels, mais je connais sur le bout des doigts les plantes magiques, ou non d'ailleurs : je sais lesquelles sont toxiques, celles qui pourraient vous tuer en vous étranglant ou même celles qui guérissent. Ça arrive parfois que l'un d'entre nous soit blessé et Severus n'est pas toujours là pour nous fournir la bonne potion. Chacun ses capacités. – Arnold ne connaissait le mangemort que pour avoir vu son visage dans la Gazette du sorcier après ce qui était arrivé au département des mystères. Il s'appelait Jugson ou quelque chose de ce genre.- Sinon, pour ce qui est des rassemblements, on a nôtre marque.

\- Elle est là en tant que signe d'allégeance envers moi, mais aussi au cas où j'aurai besoin d'eux, soit dans les cas d'urgences urgemment urgentes. Elle disparait ensuite. Je vais vous faire une démonstration. Bellatrix ton bras ! – Celle dernière s'empressa de lui tendre son bras gauche, où se trouvait la marque. Son maître pointa alors sa baguette sur la marque. Aussitôt les autres mangemorts se touchèrent eux aussi le bras, ayant sentit la brûlure familière, mais ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre. – Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? D'habitude tout le monde arrive après que j'ai touché la marque… l'urgence ne devait pas être urgemment urgente…

\- Euh maître…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Queudver ?

\- Si ça n'a pas marché, c'est parce que nous sommes déjà tous réunis. »

Voldemort le fixa pendant quelques instants d'un regard noir, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le journaliste.

« Question suivante !

\- Avez-vous une devise ?

\- Gloire à la pureté du sang !

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était « Tout moldu que tu détiens est un souci qui te retiens. »

\- Imbécile ! Je l'avais pourtant dit lors de la dernière réunion que j'avais changé notre devise, celle-ci ne collait pas assez ! »

Le mangemort se ratatina sur son siège. Arnold écrivit avec soin la devise.

« Vos plus grandes valeurs ?

\- La pureté du sang bien entendu. La loyauté. La ruse aussi. Je défends aussi le retour aux anciennes méthodes d'enseignement, de nos jours l'école est devenue bien trop laxiste. Je suis pour un retour aux traditions oubliées. Et surtout je défends la fierté d'être un sorcier au sang pur. Il ne faut pas hésité à le revendiquer !

\- Je note, je note… et bien on arrive à la fin. C'était un plaisir de faire cette interview avec vous. J'ai juste une dernière question, et ensuite je vous laisse. C'est une question que beaucoup de monde se pose : Tout le monde vous connait, enfin le monde sorcier vous connait. Tout le monde sait que vous êtes le plus grand et le plus dangereux mage noir de tous les temps. Vous êtes craints. Vos disciples aussi. Je sais que certaines personnes aimeraient pouvoir vous rejoindre, mais leur candidature s'est parfois vue rejetée parce que selon vous, ils ne feraient pas un bon mangemort. Alors nous aimerions savoir, finalement, c'est quoi un bon mangemort ?

\- C'est simple… pour commencer il y a une différence entre le bon et le mauvais mangemort : le mauvais mangemort, il a une baguette, il voit un moldu, il le tue direct. Alors que le bon mangemort, il a une baguette, il voit un moldu, il le tue mais c'est pas pareil. C'est pas la même chose. Y a le bon et le mauvais mangemort.

-Je vois… bon et bien merci d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à mes questions, maintenant je vais aller mettre tout ça en forme pour la prochaine édition ! Je vous enverrez un exemplaire gratuit ! Oh, j'oubliais. Avant de partir je vais vous prendre en photo, si vous me le permettez.»

Il fallut quelques minutes pour réussir à prendre une belle photo. D'abord tout le monde voulait être le plus près possible de Voldemort, pour montrer qu'il était important. Il y eu ensuite un débat pour savoir si il fallait que les mangemorts portent leurs masques où non, puisqu'ils n'en avaient pas porté durant l'interview. Ensuite une dispute éclata entre Rodolphus et Lucius. Ce dernier voulait que Narcissa apparaisse sur la photo, mais Rodolphus s'y opposait, puisqu'elle n'avait pas la marque des ténèbres sur le bras. Lucius rétorqua que même si elle n'était pas une mangemort, Narcissa était sa femme et elle se montrait très utile, bien plus que certains. Ce qui posa la question de savoir si Greyback devait apparaître lui aussi sur la photo, mais finalement, devant son air menaçant, personne ne s'opposa à lui. Il y eu ensuite des problèmes avec la lumière, la pièce n'étant pas bien éclairée, ce qui provoqua une autre dispute entre Lucius et Rabastan cette fois ci, ce dernier n'ayant pas pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer que le manoir Lestrange était bien mieux éclairé que celui-ci. Finalement la photo pu être prise, comme presque tout le monde savait qui était un mangemort, les masques ne furent pas nécessaires. Après la photo Arnold salua Voldemort et les mangemorts, avant de quitter le manoir, sain et sauf à sa plus grande surprise et son plus grand soulagement.

Trois jours plus tard, après avoir retranscrit toute l'interview et rajouté quelques commentaires de ci de là, l'article était publié. Voldemort, entouré de ses fidèles mangemorts, lisait la Gazette du Sorcier avec attention et amusement.

« Pour conclure, quoi que disent les uns et les autres, Vous-savez-qui et ses adeptes forment un véritable groupe, qui connait ses points forts et les exploitent avec une grande habileté. Certains pensent avoir affaire à des sorciers fous, d'autres à des sauveurs. Chacun est libre de penser ce qu'il veut. Quant à moi, c'est le dernier article que j'écris pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Cher lecteurs je vous quitte après quatre ans de service à vous écrire des faits divers. »

Plusieurs coups se firent alors entendre. Arnold Wright frappait à la porte en criant : « Maître ! Je veux vous rejoindre ! J'ai quitté la Gazette du Sorcier pour vous ! »

* * *

Avez-vous trouvé toutes les références ? :-)


End file.
